1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller with an adjustable backrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller normally includes a stroller frame with front and rear legs and a seat frame, an adjustable backrest mounted pivotally on the stroller frame for turning relative to the stroller frame toward and away from the seat frame, a positioning unit including a pair of swingable pieces that engage releasably the backrest for positioning selectively the backrest at one of inclined positions relative to the seat frame, and a releasing unit including a pulling member and a pair of pushing members that are connected to the pulling member and that engage releasably the swingable pieces when pulled by the pulling member for disengaging the swingable pieces from the backrest so as to permit the backrest to turn to a desired inclined position relative to the seat frame. Conventionally, the pulling member is constructed by using either a set of metal rods, which are joined together, or a string unit in order to perform the disengagement of the swingable pieces from the backrest. However, such pulling member is disadvantageous in that when metal rods are used, the total weight of the stroller will be increased considerably so that the stroller is inconvenient to carry, and when a string unit is used, the structure of the pulling member will be relatively complex so that adjustment of the backrest to a desired inclined position is not easy.